GM's Journal - September 1894
Saturday 1st - Thursday 13th September, 1894 They travel, by train, to New York. The journey is thankfully uneventful. Friday 14th September, 1894 Meeting with 'The Yankee' in the New York Sewers, where the lodge is hidden, they learn of a mystery in a town called 'Sleepy Hollow'. The New York Lodge are busy with other matters at the moment, so the travelling Rippers offer to look into the matter. One or two of them have heard of Sleepy Hollow and the ghost that haunted it a century ago. Sunday 16th September, 1894 They arrive in Sleepy Hollow and see a funeral procession. Watching from a distance they see several fresh graves in the graveyard. Acquiring rooms in the local saloon, they rest for the evening. Jones is told tales by an old man that the 'ghost' will not attack anyone that is carrying at least two bags of salt. He refuses to sell his bags to Jones, but says that the boy can buy salt from his shop in the morning. Disliking this rebuff, Jones picks the man's pocket once he is drunk, and takes all of his salt. Monday 17th September, 1894 In the early hours of the morning, Jones hears a cry in the street. Rushing to his window he sees the old man staggering home accross the street. Then there are hoofbeats and a dark figure riding on a massive horse with flaming hooves rides through the town, decapitates the old man and catches the head before riding out. All the while Jones wrestles with the window sash, unable to get it open. The boy is now troubled by the sound of galloping horses. The following morning the town is unsettled by the man's death, but not surprised, it would seem. A little research into Ghosts discovers that salt is, indeed, supposed to ward off spirits, and to destroy spirits there are a number of methods that may, or may not work. Destroying that which ties the ghost to unlife might be successful, but in other cases, particularly those that died of 'unnatural causes' and have come back to revenge, the item that caused the death originally may still have some power over the spirit. Bella goes to the hall of records in the town, but can only find that the Ghost is said to be a Germanic Mercenary who had his head shot off by a cannonball during the Revolutionary War. He then rose as a ghost to seek his head so he could return to the spirit world. A century ago the ghost was though defeated by one Ichabod Crane, but it would appear that the spirit was merely laid to rest temporarily. Tuesday 18th September, 1894 They speak with the local populace in the hopes of discovering the location of any antique pieces from the Revolutionary War. It takes much of the day, but it is discovered that there is a dealer who sells old arms who has some cannonballs that are said to have been fired in the same battle in which the horseman lost his head. As Cheng-Lou has magical experience and the cannonball 'required' must have some kind of mystical residue upon it, it is decided that he will go to try and get it in the morning while the others do what they can to find a cannon that can fire the missile. That Night Garvin and Sir Robert see the horseman ride into town. Holding up the head from the old man that was decapitated the previous night, he throws it at Sir Robert, watching from the saloon. The head ignites as it flies through the air, then explodes, setting the saloon on fire! A hue and cry arises, and the Rippers begin to form a bucket chain to keep the place from burning down. Unaware of the presence of the Horseman, Cheng-Lou dives out of a window only to be run down by the horseman. It is only through luck, and an overhanging branch tangling the horseman's sabre, that means that he gains a scar rather than losing his head. He is unconcious and Cauliflower Carl rushes in to aid him. The boxer is not as fortunate as Cheng-Lou, however, and his head is separated from his shoulders. The horseman takes the head and rides out of the town, at which point the other citizens of Sleepy Hollow come to join the bucket chain. Wednesday 19th September, 1894 Bella, Sir Robert and Jones head to the next town where there is a large museum. Using Sir Robert's status they persuade the curator to give them the 'loan' of a cannon in order to take part in a 'living history demonstration'. Cheng, meanwhile, heads to try and purchase the 'right' cannonball. There are several for sale, and he is able to, through use of his 'ancestor magic' identify which one has the closest ties to the spirit world. This one he purchases, along with a couple of others, thinking that as none of them have ever fired a cannon before, it might be a good idea to get some practice shots in! In the evening there is much argument as to where in town is the best place to set up the cannon. It is eventually decided that the town presents too large an opportunity for collateral damage, and so they are best to set up out of town and hope to draw the horseman to them. Late that night Jones is sent off as 'bait' to try to draw the horseman to the spot where the cannon is waiting. Sir Robert, having practiced during the day, is ready to fire the cannon. Jones uses his 'magic shoes' to get out of the way of the galloping horseman and then Sir Robert fires. The whole world appears to shift and the Rippers find themselves amongst a cannon battery being charged by horsemen. Men are being shot and dying all around them and then Sir Robert fires ... Bella is almost trampled into the ground by a horseman as the world shifts back again. The horseman is gone... Thursday 20th September, 1894 They wait in Sleepy Hollow, in case the Horseman returns. Friday 21st September, 1894 They return the Cannon to the Museum Saturday 22nd September, 1894 They retun to New York and then report to "The Yankee" Sunday 23rd September, 1894 They set sail for England.